Ubell
=Orthography= Basics Vowels Consonants Orthographic Spelling Changes =Grammar= Ubell grammar is the study of the rules governing the use of the Ubell language, a constructed Indo-European language. Morphology Nouns Number All Ubell nouns are inflected to show 1 of 2 numbers, singular or plural. There are 3 suffixes to show the nouns number: -s, used with most nouns. Ex.: qko - qkos, -es -úx, used where -, cannot be used. Ex: Ovisarj - Ovisarjúx (Though some dialects may use Ovisarjes.) -rj Nouns -rj nouns are pluralized by adding -úx to the end of the noun. However, in Tònjaqki (a sub-dialect of Ruxqèvíqski) maintains the -es plural marker from Middle Ubell. The reason the 'new' plural marker -úx came to be is the ambiguity of the spoken language. In Old and Middle Ubell, the word-final 's' was pronounced as the 'x' is (a feature of which majority of the Ariqkian branch of dialects has maintained). With using this feature, speaking of certain nouns would bring about much ambiguity, for example: Ovisarjes (while pronouncing the 's' as a 'x') would be misconstrued as "ovisar jex" Where Ovisarjes is the plural for sheep, Ovisar jex meaning "the sound you make, caused by the act of herding" Gender Ubell nouns are marked for gender through use of the definite article. Gender is divided into 2 categories: Animate and Inanimate. The Animate contains: masculine (m), feminine (f), and animate neuter (am). The Inanimate contains: inanimate neuter (in). Nouns are generally IN, unless they are living. If the noun is male then it's M, the same goes for female. AN is used normally for plants and animals, unless the sex of the plant or animal is known. It is also used in cases where sex of the noun is irrelevant or unknown. ex: Jane's having a baby. - Jana pródarje luciensoge kadni qku. We know Jane's is having a baby, but the sex of the baby is unknown, thus kadni ~ k adni = to a(AN) is used. Declension (*) - indicates that the case has historically retained it's gender markers throughout the case's declension Ubell cases case suffix English prep. example translation Grammatical nominackim ... kazza house *akkusackim -og ... kazzoge house dackim -u to, for, at kazzu for the house đenackim -irú of (possession) kazzirú of the house, the house's Locative Locative 1 -jevò at, from, of kazzajevò from the house Locative 2 -(é)n at, from, of kazzan from the house Locative (internal) ineßkim -(é)ßa in kazzaßa in the house elackim -(é)sta from (inside) kazzasta from the house *illackim -(é)žnó into kazzažne into the house Locative (external) adeßkim -(é)lla at, on kazzalla at the house avlackim -(é)lta from kazzalta from the house allackim -(é)lle to kazzalle to the house Marginal eßkim -(é)na as (temporary state) kazzana as the house translackim -(é)ksi becoming (change of state) kazzaksi becoming the house instruqkim -álti with (the aid of) kazzálti with the house *instrumentaliqxkim -om with, by kazzome with the house abeßkim -(é)tta without kazzatta without the house Comparative ekwackim -(é)đìn superlative, is kazzađìn is the house komparackim -(é)lú comparative, like kazzalú like the house Evaluative benefaqkim -alaķ for, for the benefit of kazzalaķ for the house averskim -(é)lan avoided or feared kazzalan house Other temporaliqxkim -t at, in, on, time phrases (kazzat) (at house o'clock) - used with numbers, months, yrs, people *vokackim -oj exclamation kazzej! house! Articles Ubell does utilize definite and indefinite articles. The articles are, for the most part obligatory, and used to reflect gender of the nouns. definite - gender - indefinite o - masculine - adìn a - feminine - adna i - animate neuter - adni e - inanimate neuter - adne Articles can also contract or disappear when proceeded by a preposition examples: Dareja k vebè e livroge - I gave you the book. Dareja ki vebè e livroge - I gave you the book. (ki k~to, i~the AN) Dareja ko vebè e livroge - I gave you the book. (ko k~to, o~the masc) Dareja ka vebè e livroge - I gave you the book. (ka k~to, a~the fem) Adìn qko tadni qval - A boy and a horse. (tadni t~and, adni~a AN) Adnis qkis t iñsrb famlje - Some children and their family. Pronouns Personal Singular Personal Pronoun Declension Possessive Demonstrative Relative Numerals Cardinal Ordinal Adverbial Adjectives Verbs Infinitive Personal Tense Present Preterite Imperfect Future Conditional Mood Indicative Subjunctive Imperative Voice Active Reflexive Passive Causative Reciprocal Adverbs Prepositions Conjunctions Syntax Questions Dialectal variation Góvórski Ariqki Ruxqèvíqski =Sample Vocabulary= (sing., pl - english) - (any text in red denotes spelling changes of all types) #ovisarj, ovisarjúx - sheep #qko, qkos - boy ##qka - girl ##qki - child #gru, grus - group #animal, animals - animal ##gru z animalogis - flock (lit. group of animals) #vilja, viljas - village ##viljajer, viljajers - villager #bromo, bromos - joke ##bromarti - to joke ##igu eqarti bromoges (z) k - to make fun (of) at... #prto - black #alb - white #garje - gray #rùbica - red #albastro - blue #galben - yellow #virens - green #portokalj - orange #mov - purple #maro - brown =Example text= O Qko Kem Gritet "Lupij" (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Adne Monolog ze filman "Trainspotting" Category:Languages